FIRST ENTRANCE
by 0928soubi at docomo.ne.jp
Summary: A slightly belated birthday fic for Jaded Expression of Euphoria. KeiSho May make a sequel. SMUT.


WARNING: ...mansex? Note the rating?

Screw Disclaimers. They're just depressing.

(a/n) HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY JADED EXPRESSION OF EUPHORIA!! :D

* * *

* * *

The way he wanted Sho was wrong, he knew. He constantly called himself dirty and unworthy, but it didn't change the lust he felt for the innocent, beautiful boy. He felt immensely guilty for wanting to take his boy's innocence; Sho was still a _virgin. Purely untouchable._ And that is why he wanted him the most. To be able to claim him, and call him his own. To know that he had something no one else could ever have, and flaunt it with pride. He wanted that boy. He _needed _him.

He had seen people watching Sho, ever since they first met. Sho had always been pretty, and though he was an orphan boy, people would follow them, leering at his delicate body. Kei grew jealous, and after he had almost gotten stolen from him, he gave him his first gun. Even then, the lust had been there, and he refused to let anyone touch the boy that in his mind would one day be his. It was all a matter of waiting.

As he grew, men and women alike had tried to get his love's attention; Kei would distract Sho with ideas of future missions and tales of his past. The teen would listen, fascinated as Kei spun tales of adventures and gunfights. If only he knew what was brewing in the dark mind of his mentor. He had been fighting it for years now, but his lust would eventually win out. Especially when his love was so innocently trusting, and always so close. Just yesterday, Sho had forgotten his clothes while taking a shower, and had waltzed out, completely bare but for a tiny towel. Kei had been left to deal with images of his trusting and childish Sho, still so innocent that he didn't realize the effect he had on the smaller man.

These thoughts of Sho, sleeping so peacefully and unaware got Kei hard. An imagined whisper of his name, and the older man lost it. He slipped into the teenager's room, vampiric eyes glowing in the moonlight. He crawled above the other man's body, hands slipping under his clothing. Kei smiled as he touched Sho's length, feeling it grow hard in his hand. The larger man stirred, slowly coming into the waking world. Sho's eyes widened as Kei began to pull his sweatpants off, as well as his own. "K-kei?! What's going on?"

Kei pressed his lips to his love's neck, running his hands up and down his body. "Shhh...quiet, my love. Quiet..."

Sho gasped as Kei continued to stroke him, his mouth moving to suck on the head of his length. _"A-ah...! _Kei! _Hmn..."_ he kissed his thigh gently, trailing his tongue to his entrance. "K-keichan...ahhh...what are you _doi--"_ Sho moaned as his only friend toyed with him using his tongue, made him feel things that he had never even heard of before.

"I want you, Sho. I want to make love to you..." He touched him in the most private of places, ripping loud moans from the throat of the inexperienced Sho.

"A-ah..._h-hai_...please, Kei-chan...**Touch me more..." **Kei grinned, pulling Sho's pants down the rest of the way and setting them on the floor by the bed.

"As you wish..." Seeing Sho like this had aroused him more than he cared to admit. He pulled him close, lifting off his tank top he slept in. "I love you, Sho..."

His nineteen year old lover blushed. "For h-how l-long?"

Kei brushed his bangs softly from his lover's face. "Ever...forever, Sho."

Sho stilled his comforting hands. "Then, then why not do this...whatever this is...with me sooner?" Kei smiled.

"I had to make sure I could control myself. I didn't want to hurt you."

Sho blushed softly. "I wouldn't care, Kei. I just want you."

Kei caressed his cheek, his eyes trailing down his pale, completely virginal body. "Do you love me, Sho? Do you?"

The larger boy nodded, voice quiet. "With all my heart, Kei." The blonde vampire wrapped Sho's legs around him as he kissed down his pure lover's body. Could he trust himself to take Sho's innocence? Would he still stay after he got his way, or would he run in fear of rejection? Fuck it, he just didn't know. He wrapped his hand around the base of Sho's cock, slowly lowering his mouth down onto it. "_Hyah!_ Ah..._ah!"_ Sho insinctively wrapped his fingers in Kei's hair, thrusting into the blonde's mouth. This didn't bother Kei; he was happy for it, in fact, because it meant that for whatever reason, Sho wanted him. _"Hyaah...haa.._.o-ohhh..." Kei caressed the delicate organ with his tongue, sucking lightly as he bobbed his head. Sho moaned as Kei pleasured him with his talented mouth. "Aa...ah! K-_kei!" _He moved so only the end was just barely in his mouth, sucking gently. _"Kei...kei! A-ah!" _Sho arched off the bed, spilling his seed in the mouth of the vampire.

"Sho..." He pulled away, watching as his lover's seed dripped between his pale thighs. He licked it all away slowly, rearousing the younger man. He slowly enterred his lover, again with his tongue, flicking it in and out until Sho's blue eyes were waterring.

"Wh-what is this, K-kei...? What is this feeling? What are we doing?"

Kei trailed back up to his lover's dick, licking it tenderly. "We're having sex, Sho. You're feeling lust...pleasure."

Sho turned bright red, then, squirming as Kei's tongue caressed him. "W-we're having s-s-sex?"

Kei moved so he and Sho were face-to-face. "Yes, Sho, we're having sex. You didn't realize that?"

Sho shook as Kei massaged his right nipple with his fingertips. "A-ah!! N-no..." Kei stared down at his new lover. He couldn't be _that_ naive, could he? "K-kei, can I ask you something?" Kei nodded, off in his own world where Sho was actually as much of a whore as he could be and their positions were flipped. "W...what came out...?" Kei looked back to him, wetting his lips.

"What?"

Sho blushed at the look Kei was giving him. "Wh-what came out of...of the tip? The stuff you licked away?" ...he didn't even know what cum was.

"God, I love you, Sho." Kei muttered as he captured his lips. Sho moaned loudly, hips grinding up into Kei's.

_"Aa...ahn...Ke-ei..."_ Kei leaned over, searching through the bedside table for some lube. Of course, he had none. He put his fingers in Sho's mouth, letting him slick them. He traced around the bud of Sho's entrance, dipping in just a little further each time. Sho panted as his first finger began to move in and out, massaging the walls of his insides. Sho grabbed Kei's shoulders, gripping him tightly. The blonde added another and another, scissoring them inside him. He would prepare him as much as he could, so Sho would hurt and bleed as little as possible. The older man moaned as his lover's hand accidently brushed against his length. Sho tentatviely smiled, touching Kei's cock again.

"Ahn..." The larger man wrapped his hand around it lightly, slowly stroking him as Kei had done to him earlier. "Sho..." He bucked into his lover's hand, moaning loudly. Sho faultered as one of Kei's fingers ghosted against his prostate.

"Ah! Ahn!!" Kei thrust into his hand as he continued to crook his fingers against the tender nerves within the boy below him. When he could tell that Sho was getting close, he removed his fingers, crawling off the bed. The teenage Sho whined, hips bucking into the air. "K-kei!" The blonde chuckled at the sight as he kissed his love.

"I'll be back, my love. I just have to find something in my room. You'll be glad for it later, I promise." Kei went to his room, searching through his drawers for what he needed. He couldn't find any condoms. "Fuck." Well, Sho probably wouldn't mind. It would most likely just confuse him, anyways. He grabbed some lube, jogging back to Sho's room to find the boy touching himself, trying to find his good spot on his own. Kei crawled above him, staring at the scene appreciatively. Sho opened his eyes, jumping when he found Kei above him.

"Kei! Y-you're back!"

Kei grabbed his hand, kissing it softly. "Are you ready?" A frightened look crossed the teen's features. Kei kissed him softly, tenderly, reassuring the boy that it was alright. With a careful nod of his head, he gave Kei his okay. The blonde spread his lover's lily white thighs, eyes worshipping the beauty before him. He slicked his member, lining himself up with Sho's entrance. Sho took a deep breath, closing his eyes. The blonde slowly pushed his member inside his virginal lover, going slowly as not to hurt him. Sho cried out, shrinking away from the feeling.

_"Ah! Ahn! H-hurts! _I-it, it _hurts!_ Please..._please..." _Kei grabbed his member, pumping it softly to distract his love.

"It's all right, Sho. The widest part's in, now. It's alright." Sho eventually calmed, shifting a bit on the bed.

"O-okay..." he gasped as Kei inched his way deeper inside. _"Hyaah! Ha-aaah!!" _

Kei shivered as Sho's inner walls clung to him. "F-fuck..." Sho's thighs clamped around Kei's hips, trying to bear the pain of his first time. Kei leaned down, taking Sho's nipple into his mouth as he enterred him the rest of the way. He nipped and sucked at it until it had hardened in his mouth. Sho hugged his lover to himself, confused and slightly frightened by his body and its actions.

"N-now what?"

Kei nuzzled into his neck, hair tickling Sho's collar bone. "Now, we begin." Sho nodded, gasping as Kei parted his legs more than he thought possible. Kei pulled out half way, rocking his hips forward in a careful thrust. Sho bit his lip, trying to muffle his cries of pain. The blonde suckled his neck, being sure to keep his fangs from scraping the boy's skin. He licked at the soft, sweaty flesh, sending shivers down his lover's spine and giving him goose bumps. He left hickeys and love bites all over the pale skin of the boy, so that the next time someone looked at _his Sho_ in a way he didn't like, he could smirk smugly and know that he was the first and only one to claim his perfect form. He brushed Sho's prostate, earning a gratified moan from his younger lover. Kei's thrusts quickened rapidly, not once missing his target. "Ah...Sho...Sho..._I love you_, Sho..."

Sho nodded, arching off the bed to press against his smaller lover's body. "Ah_...ah_! I _love_ you...!" Kei employed all the techniques he knew, intent on making Sho's first time both unbelievable and unforgettable. Sho, so innocent and unknowing, could do naught but scream and cry in plesure, so confused by his body and what was happening with it. "Ah...Kei! _Hmnh..." _Sho pulled his partner down for a kiss, a quick learner. They broke away, Sho leaving Kei breathless. "Please...don't leave me when this night is over. Please, never leave me."

Kei looked him in the eyes, searching his blue orbs. Sho's eyes snapped shut as he came. "Kei....!!" Kei continued to thrust in and out of him. Several minutes later, he came as well. He pulled out, grabbing a towel off the floor to wipe off Sho's stomach. Sho turned Kei's head so they were looking each other in the eye. "Kei?"

The blonde leaned forward, kissing him sweetly. "I'll never leave you...I love you, Sho."

* * *

* * *

(a/n) ...this was gonna be a surprise, but since I already told you I was writing it...just act surprised by it, okay, Jaded? XD

I was almost convinced to give up yaoi last weekend, when I was a quarter of a way through this. You all have dear Satchi to thank for this, because she has an insane ability to rationalize lemon reading and writing. XD Gotta love people like that. I am considering a sequel...never know.


End file.
